disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 109
Plot Summary The Muppet friends are very thrilled to have Arsenio Hall as their guest star, but things go crazy when newspapers begin flying around all over the Muppet Theater, and it turns out that Animal is the 1 using the wind fan. Cold Opening * Guest Star's Dressing Room: Scooter knocks on Arsenio Hall's dressing room door and tells him 14 2nds 'til curtain, and Arsenio thanks him. Scooter also sees some talking Muppet clams on Arsenio's dresser stand, and Arsenio says, "I'm just hopin' things would just clam up for now." * The All-New Muppet Show Theme Song: Gonzo's trumpet sprays grape soda out all over the place. * Onstage/The Introduction: Kermit is about to introduce the opening musical number, but Chip tells him that there are newspapers flying around all over the entire theater, and Kermit looks around and sees Animal using the wind fan. * Opening Musical number: Pepe, Rizzo, Fozzie, Gonzo, Scooter and Walter sing Hello by Adele. * Statler and Waldorf in the Balcony: Statler comments to Waldorf that he prefers the Beatles classic hit: Hello Goodbye and Waldorf comments to Statler that he prefers Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz 1939 movie. * Bear On Patrol Sketch number: Beautiful Day Monster is framed for breaking a vase, but he proves to Patrol Bear and Officer Hogthrob that he didn't do it. * Talk Spot: Kermit and his Muppet friends speak with Arsenio on what they would do during thunderstorms. *''The Swedish Chef'' Sketch number: The Swedish Chef makes bacon, spinach and tomato sandwiches, but they come to life and begin telling jokes. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf comment that those sandwiches sure can take some jokes. *''Pigs in Space'' sketch number: Breeze Maker 900 *''Muppet News Flash'': The Newsman reports about a jogging routine in the park. *''Veterinarian's Hospital'' sketch number: Pepe as the patient *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler comments that Pepe should've looked where he was going and Waldorf comments that Pepe should be wearing a pair of sunglasses. *''Muppet Sports'' sketch number: Louis Kazagger reports about today's sport: basket ball. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler claims that his most favorite sport used to be bowling and Waldorf claims that his most favorite sport used to be volley ball. *''Muppet Labs'' sketch number: Automatic Back Scratcher *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony again: Statler and Waldorf claim that they would be relaxed with a back scratcher like that. *Closing Musical number: Uncle Deadly sings Monster Mash. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony once again: Statler and Waldorf remember doing the Monster Mash at a Halloween house party. *Back onstage/welcoming the guest star: Kermit and his Muppet friends welcome Arsenio onstage and Skeeter tells them that the wind fan is turned off and they're now relieved that there are no newspapers flying around the Muppet Theater. *Statler and Waldorf in the balcony 1 more time: Statler and Waldorf are relieved that this show is over and they can go on a vacation trip. Transcript The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 109 transcript Voice Performers *Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, Emily, Louis Kazagger and Baby # 3 (voices,succeeding with 7 characters from Steve Whitmire, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, 3 characters from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 9 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson respectively) *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, George, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf and Beauregard (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson, himself) *Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Behemoth, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth , Rowlf, Bobo, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (voices, taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson, himself respectively) *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Gorgon Heap, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 4 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voice) *Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Skeeter (voice) *Alice Dinnean Vernon as Wanda , Hilda and Baby # 4 (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer (voice, taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) *Kevin Clash as Clifford , Polly Lobster, Cupcake # 2 and Mulch (voices) *Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Rizzo, Statler, Link Hogthrob, Robin and Baby # 6 (voices, succeeding with 4 characters from Steve Whitmire and taken over 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) *Brian Henson as Sal (voice) Category:Episodes of The All-New Muppet Show